Simplify the expression. $-y(-3y-1)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-y}$ $ = ({-y} \times -3y) + ({-y} \times -1)$ $ = (3y^{2}) + (y)$ $ = 3y^{2} + y$